Todo por creer lo que no es
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Nadie sabe la razón para que Su Li demuestre desdén a Cho Chang, considerando que, aunque estén en la misma casa, no son del mismo curso. Pero se descubre que no es exactamente un "qué" la respuesta a esa duda, sino un "quién". ¿Qué hará Su cuando lo tenga claro? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro. Ciertos personajes con mención y/o aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este One participa en el Reto Especial "Águilas de Fiesta" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Todo por creer lo que no es.**

Nadie comprendía menos de los altibajos causados por el quidditch que Su Li.

No malentiendan. La joven conocía el juego a la perfección, había leído cada libro que existía sobre el tema y además, ¿cómo podría disgustarle, siendo su madre una ex–cazadora en su natal China y le había inculcado la afición a dicho deporte? Quizá ella no hubiera heredado el talento de Lian Li, pero volaba de manera decente, y eso ya era algo.

No, lo que Su no lograba entender era a los que se dejaban llevar por un fanatismo excesivo.

—¿Ahora qué le pasa a Chang? —se interesó Su.

Acababa de jugarse la final de quidditch, siendo un partido que su casa creía ya ganado y al que Gryffindor le dio la vuelta de modo sorprendente aunque Potter, su mejor jugador, se hallara suspendido por esa aborrecible de Umbridge.

—¿Pues qué va a ser? ¡Quedó en ridículo! —le contestó Padma, alegre de poder hablar de aquel tema con alguien —Cho esperaba atrapar la snitch antes que la chica Weasley, por supuesto, y cuando la pescó delante de su cara… Bueno, no le ha sentado nada bien.

—A quien le sentó peor fue a Michael —señaló Su con sorna.

Como Padma no veía lo mismo que ella, se giró un poco en la butaca.

A unos metros de distancia, en butacas muy juntas, Michael Corner y Cho Chang charlaban con las cabezas muy juntas, y él le tomaba una mano a ella.

—¿No estaba Michael saliendo con Weasley, precisamente? —se extrañó Padma.

—Estaba. Supe que esos dos pelearon después del partido. A Michael no le pareció muy bien que su novia le ganara a su casa y ella lo cortó, así que él aprovechó para consolar a Chang.

Padma, tras quedarse atónita con semejante dato, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, pero Su meneó la cabeza. ¿De verdad el quidditch era más importante que una novia? Por lo visto, para Michael sí. No quería imaginar lo que sería de ella si le hubiera dado por jugar como su madre y…

—Eh, Su —llamó de repente Terry Boot, que venía de la puerta de la sala común seguido por Lisa Turpin —Xin está afuera. Quiere hablarte.

—¿Afuera? ¿Ahora? —se extrañó la aludida, a lo que Terry asintió mientras Lisa se encogía de hombros, dando a entender que ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía —Bien, bien… Eso será mejor que ver a Chang haciéndose la víctima.

Sus amigos la vieron salir sin estar en absoluto sorprendidos por semejante frase.

Era bien sabido que, aparte de no comprender las rencillas causadas por el quidditch, Su Li solía manifestar un curioso desprecio hacia Cho Chang, aunque se ignoraban los motivos.

Corrección: Su Li no le confió a nadie sus motivos para que le desagradara Cho Chang.

—Li, buenas tardes —saludó un chico que estaba de pie prácticamente delante de la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw, de cabello castaño oscuro, prácticamente negro, y ojos casi tan rasgados como los de Su, pero de un marrón más claro —Solo quería…

—Xin, si acepté salir, fue porque no soporto ver a Chang lamentándose, así que di rápido lo que quieres y retírate. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

El aludido contuvo a duras penas una mueca que Su ignoraba si era de dolor o desdén.

—¿Y dices que no entiendes por qué el quidditch pone a la gente una contra otra? —espetó él, sonando bastante enojado —¡Yo no te entiendo a ti! Llevamos casi un año así, Li, así que vine por una explicación y no pienso irme hasta que me la des.

—Sí que eres terco, Xin… —la joven suspiró.

Cuando Su abrió la boca para añadir algo más, cuando la puerta de Ravenclaw y por ella salió Cho Chang, sola y ya sin rastro de llanto rabioso en la cara.

—Hola —musitó Cho, después de quitar de su rostro la sorpresa por hallar gente allí.

—Hola —saludó el chico, Xin, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

En cambio, Su no dijo nada. Observaba a Cho con tal intensidad que la buscadora tuvo el repentino deseo de regresar por donde había venido.

—Si quieres otra cita con Chang, lo siento, pero acaba de conseguirse un novio nuevo.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Su sin que ella estuviera plena conciencia de lo que ocurría. Solo se percató de que había hablado en voz alta al ver dos pares de atónitos ojos fijos en ella, lo que la hizo sonrojar furiosamente, en parte por vergüenza y en parte por furia contenida.

—¿Por qué habría de tener una cita con él, Li? —inquirió de pronto Cho, recuperada de la impresión y mostrándose indignada —¿Acaso lo has visto? ¡Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza!

Xin hizo un gesto que indicaba que, por su parte, tampoco deseaba salir con la que era considerada una de las bellezas del colegio.

—¿Disculpa? —dejó escapar Su, estupefacta —¿Crees que porque está en Hufflepuf, Xin es…?

—Li, si pensara algo así, yo jamás…

Cho se detuvo de golpe, inhaló profundamente y parpadeó con rapidez. Su pensó, y con razón, que se había acordado de Diggory.

—No salgo con él porque no es mi tipo, Li. Así de sencillo. Además, nunca me lo ha pedido.

Eso desconcertó tanto a Su que Cho aprovechó el momento para escabullirse de regreso a su sala común. El sitio quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se oyó una risa por lo bajo.

Era Xin, que intentaba por todos los medios no soltar la carcajada.

Al ver aquello, Su no perdió el tiempo en dar media vuelta y golpear la aldaba de águila, que enseguida dejó oír una singular pregunta.

—¿Cómo vas de un lado a otro sin ninguna vuelta con curvas?

—Esa puerta es demasiado curiosa —apuntó Xin cuando por fin pudo parar de reír —Anda, contéstale, hablaremos después —acto seguido, el muchacho dio media vuelta y se marchó.

A Su no le quedó de otra más que bufar y pensar por unos segundos, antes de contestar.

—Caminando en zigzag.

—Curioso razonamiento —indicó la aldaba, dejándola pasar.

Ya en su sala común, por fortuna, se dio cuenta que quedaban pocas personas. Enseguida Su buscó con la mirada a alguna de sus amigas, pero solo vio a Padma, a la que no quería interrumpirle la charla con Elijah Warren. Sin embargo, fue la misma Padma quien la notó y dedicándole una sonrisa a Warren, lo dejó y se le acercó.

—¿Qué quería Xin? —inquirió sin preámbulos.

Su le resumió la pasada escena, notando que Padma, por más que trataba, acabó igual que Xin, queriendo echarse a reír. Frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—¡Con razón Cho se fue a su dormitorio como alma que lleva el dementor! —soltó Padma con una enorme sonrisa —Es que cuando te enojas das miedo, Su.

—Sí, claro.

—Y respecto a ella saliendo con Xin, ¿de dónde sacaste tamaña estupidez? ¡Es obvio que a Xin le gustas tú! ¡Hasta Lisa lo notó!

Al oír eso, Su mostró su estupefacción. En cuestiones sentimentales ajenas, Lisa era la más distraída del mundo y si ella había notado aquello, según Padma…

—¿Y por qué nadie se dignó a decírmelo? —espetó, arrugando la frente.

—Porque eso no nos corresponde. Además, nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza que dejaras de hablarle a Xin porque estuvieras celosa. ¡Celosa de Cho! Sabes bien que ella solo sale con quien le parece guapo, para luego cortarlo si descubre que no tiene cerebro. Y bueno, después de Diggory… —Padma tragó saliva antes de concluir —… Pocos llenan sus expectativas.

En ese mismo momento, Su quiso darse de topes contra la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw de la sala común, pero ponerse tan dramática no era su estilo.

Lo que sí quedaba más con ella era olvidar por uno momentos su orgullo y ofrecer disculpas. Lo que le disgustaba era tener que hacerlo con Chang.

Después de todo, había perdido la final de quidditch.

Porque es verdad, Su Li odiaba las enemistades causadas por los partidos de quidditch, pero era una gran aficionada y no le perdonaba a Chang haber perdido de aquella forma.

–&–

_Saludo a toda dama, caballero y demás ente que ande por allí._

_En este reto, increíblemente, dejaron participar tres veces, y al anotarme por última ocasión con Su Li, finalmente me sortearon Ravenclaw, solo que, de nuevo, la primera idea que se me ocurrió no encajaba con esa casa, así que plasmé una "escena perdida" ubicada en _HP5_ pero que es más de mi canon que otra cosa. La casa sorteada la representé con Cho Chang, que a Su le desagrada por motivos que sus amigos desconocen, pero que parecen ser vistos claramente por Xin, de quien no se dice nombre de pila: es un OC que pasa a completar (en mi cabeza, lamento si le estoy dando una patada al canon) a los Hufflepuff's del curso de Su, junto con Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch–Fletchley, Zacharias Smith y Wayne Horpkins (tan desconocido como Su, pero nombrado por JK). El apellido Xin, de hecho, lo he mencionado en la _Saga HHP_, por lo que los lectores de la misma pueden ponerse a especular al respecto._

_Ha quedado extraña la viñeta, lo admito, pero aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de participar en este reto, el random simplemente no estuvo de acuerdo con mis ideas al sortearme casas._

_Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
